


The Most Miraculous of Song Fics

by Lizzard_1905



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien realizes his feelings, Chat Blanche, F/M, Gen, Into the Woods (2014 Film), Les Miserables (2012 Film), More Carpenters, Sad, Sneaky and Goofy Plagg and Tikki, Song: Stand by Me, The Carpenters, also some angst, and becomes a blushing mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzard_1905/pseuds/Lizzard_1905
Summary: A collection of one-shot, drabble-like, song-fics.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. I had fun making these. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's obsessed, isn't he. Well, at least Plagg gets his laughs.

###  **Chapter 1**

####  Les Miserable-Red and Black 

* * *

" _Anywho_ ,"Plagg continued, "You need a name, to rally the people, to call you to arms, to bring Hawkie in line!"  
  
"Adrien," He exclaimed, "Wake up! What's wrong with you? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Plagg questioned, "Some cheese and say what's going on!"  
  
"A ghost you say, a ghost maybe" Adrien spoke, "She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there, then she was gone!"  
  
"I am agog!" Plagg exclaimed, "I am aghast! Is Adrien in love at last?" He snickered, "I've never heard him ooh and aah-"  
  
"Plaaaaagg!" Adrien moaned  
  
"-And here you come like Don Juan. It is better than an opera!" Plagg continued. "But Adrien, It's time for you to decide who you are. Do you fight for the right to a night at your friends house now?" He questioned, "Have you asked of yourself, What's the price you might pay? Is it simply a game for a rich young boy to play? The colors of the world is changing day by day.  
  
" 'Red', the blood of angry men! 'Black' the dark of ages past! 'Red', a world about to dawn! 'Black', the night that ends at last!"  
  
"Had you seen her today," Adrien whispered, "You might know how it feels: To be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there today you might also have known how the world may be changed  
In just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right!  
  
" 'Red' I feel my soul on fire! 'Black', my world if she's not there! 'Red', the color of her attire! 'Black', the color of her hair!" Adrien exclaimed with a lovesick sigh.  
  
"Adrien, you're just a child!" Plagg spoke, "I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul?-" "Hey!" Adrien pouted. Plagg shook his head, continuing, "-We strive towards a larger goal, our little lives don't count at all!  
  
"Red, the blood of angry men! Black, the dark of ages past! Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!" Plagg proclaimed.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Marinette. Why did it have to rain today?

###  **Chapter 2**

#### Les Miserable-On My Own

* * *

While Marinette was on a walk in the rain reminising the time she fell in love, she recieved a announcment from Kagami about her and Adrien. Feeling her choosen suddenly stop, Tiki phased out of her purse.  
  
"Marinette?" Tiki asked worriedly, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She shot a glance down at Mari's phone. "Oh. I'm so sorry Marinette. But you'll be okay, right?"  
  
"Y-yeah," Marinette weakly responded.  
  
"M-Mari? Do you- do you want to talk about it? I can stand guard if you want me to?" Tiki timidly asked.  
  
"P-please do T-Tiki. I-I've been on my own, haven't I? Pretending he's beside me. All alone," Marinette choked back a sob, "I-I'd walk with him till morning, without him, I'd feel his arms around me. And when I'd lose my way I'd close my eyes, and he would find me." Marinette opened her eyes with a ghost of a smile. "In the rain the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight. And all I see is him and me forever and forever."  
  
Feeling the rain cry with her, she took a shaky breath before continuing, "And I know it's only in my mind, that I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although I know that he is blind, still I'd say, there's a way for us. I love him, but when the night is over, he is gone, the river's just a river. Without him, the world around me changes: The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers. I love him, but every day, I'm learning: All my life I've only been pretending. Without me, his world will go on turning, a world that's full of happiness that I will never know." Marinette exclaimed.  
  
" I love him, Tiki, I love him." Feeling Tiki nuzzling her face, she calmed, before coming to her conclusion:  
  
"I love him. But only on my own."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... Plagg and Tikki's pride and joy: Teasing their chosens. At least Plagg enjoys doing it. But who says Tikki doesn't appreciate it too?  
> Also, Adrien likes Karyoke.

###  **Chapter 3**

#### Into the Woods-Agony

* * *

"Plaaaagg?" Adrien said.  
  
Plagg groaned, "What do you want now?"  
  
"Well... Since you're mentioning it... Willyousingkaryokewithme?" Adrien asked.  
  
"Urrrgh. _F_ _ine_ ," Plagg grumbled, "But I get to choose the song,"  
  
"I accept your terms" Adrien readily agreed, not noticing the smirk on Plagg's face.  
  
"How about this one?" Plagg asked, hiding his grin as Adrien looked over.

"Agony?" He asked, "Sure, I don't think I've sung that one before."  
  
"Great," Plagg responded, "You should be Prince I, and I'll be Prince II. Starting, now," Plagg said just as he pressed start.  
  
Starting first, Adrien sang the first part:  
  
 _"Did I abuse her or show her disdain?_  
 _Why does she run from me?_  
 _If I should lose her how shall I regain_  
 _The heart she has won from me?_  
 _Agony!_  
 _Beyond power of speech!_  
 _When the one thing you want,_  
 _Is the only thing out of your reach."_  
  
Plagg continued with the second part:  
  
 _"High in that tower, they sit by the hour_  
 _maintaining their cheese!_  
 _Wonderfully smelling and beautifully aging_  
 _The great Camenbert!_  
 _Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_  
 _Agony!_  
 _Far more painful than yours_  
 _When you know you could eat it all,_  
 _If it only was yours!"_  
  
Adrien tried not to burst out laughing before continuing with Plagg,  
  
 _"Agony!_  
 _All the torture they teach,_  
 _What's as intruiging or half so fatiguing_  
 _As what's out of reach?"_  
  
Adrien continued with,  
  
 _"Am I not sensitive, clever,_  
 _Well-mannered, considerate,_  
 _Passionate, charming, as kind as I'm handsome_  
 _And the Chat Noir!"_  
  
Adrien looked very alarmed at the last part  
  
 _"You are everything maidens could wish for!"_ Plagg snickered  
  
 _"Then why no?"_ Adrien followed  
  
 _"Should I know?"_ Plagg smirked  
  
 _"The girl must be mad!?"_ Adrien sang  
  
 _"You know nothing of madness!"_ Plagg taunted,  
 _" 'Till your smelling the air_  
 _And you see it up there_  
 _As you're nearing it_  
 _All the while smelling it!_  
 _Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!"_  
  
Together:  
 _"Agony!"_  
  
Adrien:  
 _"Misery!"_  
  
Plagg:  
 _"Woe!"_  
  
And together:  
 _"Though it's different for each."_  
  
 _"Always ten steps behind!"_ Adrien sang  
  
 _"Always ten feet below!"_ Plagg moaned  
  
 _"And yet still out of reach!"_ They complained  
  
 _"Agony!"_ Adrien excalimed  
  
 _"That can cut like a knife!"_ Plagg claimed  
  
 _"I must have her/it as mine!"_ They declared.  
  
"What song was that?" Adrien asked.  
  
Plagg snickered as he sent the recording he had taken of the song to Tiki. He knew that she would be able to keep Marinette from seeing it and connecting the dots.  
  
"Agony... Well... with my own personal twist."  
  
"Did-were you recording it!?" Adrien exclaimed.  
  
"And sent it," Plagg replied smirking.  
  
"WHAAT! TO WHO!!!" Adrien yelled, panicking  
  
"None of your buisness, besides," Plagg snickered, "I already deleted the messages, so you'll never find out."  
  
"Bu-but Plaaagg, someone could connect t-"  
  
"Don't worry, Adrien, Tikki can keep a secret,"  
  
"Tikki? Who's Ti- oh. Oh right! Tikki, I remember her! I-I guess it's okay, I trust her. But how long have you two been messaging each other?" Adrien asked.  
  
"Uhhh..." a ding interupted them, and Plagg sped off saying, "That's for me!"  
  
"Plaaaaagg!"  
  


* * *

-Bonus-  
  
"Tiki? I can't find my phone! Have you seen it?" Marinette called out.  
  
No one responded.  
  
"Tiki! This isn't funny! Where are you?" Marinette called out again, starting to panic, climbing her ladder.  
  
A soft laugh was heard, along with some faint music coming from the balcony.  
  
"Tiki!" Marinette whisper-shouted, "Where have you been!"  
  
Tiki jumped at her voice, and quickly moved to hide what she had been doing. "Uhh... I was admiring the flowers. Yeah! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh, I live here, and I can't find my ph- Wait! Is that my phone?" Marinette asked, pointing at the object Tiki was attempting to hide.  
  
"Uhhh... Maybe." Tiki spoke, tapping the screen as fast as she could.  
  
"What're you doing?" Marinette questioned, "Are you deleting something? Is _that_ where all my photos of Adrien have been going?"  
  
"Uh, no. That would be you, _remember?_. I was deleting a message from Plagg."  
  
"Oh! You know you could have just asked me. Although, is that why I've been recieving cat memes from an unknown number?"  
  
"Plagg did _what_ now! Oh that Stinky Sock is going _down_." Tiki scowled. (Yes, _scowled_. Tiki, the sweet sugarcube we all know and love, can scowl) "He broke the rules!"

* * *

Plagg snickered, sending the next barrage of memes.


	4. Chapter 4

### Chapter 4

#### Close to You

* * *

Lila was gone, the world was bright again, and everyone was in the courtyard for lunch. Adrien was watching Marinette, who had just sat down to eat, only to be surrounded by people.

"Hey, Nino?" He said

"Yes, my man?"

"Why do people suddenly appear every time Marinette is near?"

"Dude, _Everyone_ longs to be close to her."

* * *

Later, when Chat Noir was on duty, he saw Marinette standing on her balcony, looking out over the streets. Watching from afar, he asked aloud, "Why do stars seem to fall down from the sky every time you walk by?" Remembering what Nino had said earlier, Chat Noir whispered, "Maybe they too, long to be close to you."

* * *

Back home, while Adrien was in bed, asleep, he had a strange dream about midnight-blue locks and bluebell eyes. In his dream journal, he wrote down,

"On the day that you were born, the Angels got together and decided to create a dream come true. So they sprinkled moondust in your hair and gold and starlight in your eyes of blue."

Not remembering who the dream was about, Adrien simply assumed that it was Ladybug.

* * *

At a joint patrol, Ladybug complained about being swarmed by people all the time. "Why does everyone in this town seem to follow me around?" she cried out in frustration.

Chat Noir simply smiled, "Because, m'lady, just like me, they long to be close to you."

Ladybug was very thankful for her mask because his sincerity had made her blush.

* * *

It was Monday, and Adrien was listening to some sweet new beats Nino had put together. Suddenly, a voice called out to him. Looking up in confusion, Adrien saw Marinette, illuminated by the light spilling in from the door. At the sight, his brain froze. _Where had he seen this before?_ "It was you!" He blurted out, "I had a dream about you!"

Marinette blushed in confusion.

It was then that Adrien realized what he had said, and soon he had a blush to match. "Err, umm... Sorry."

Marinette simply squeaked in acknowledgment. They quietly walked side-by-side to class, lost in their own thoughts.

 _'It was her! When_ she _was born the angels got together and created...'_ He glanced at Marinette, _'A dream come true.'_

* * *

And that is how Adrien realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life, close to her. _'Now how in the world am I supposed to tell her that?'_ He thought.

* * *

##### The End

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Blanche: Things have changed, and a promise was broken... But perhaps, it can be repaired.

### STAND BY ME

##### Oh Darling, Darling, Stand by Me.

...

_Ladybug was waiting on a rooftop when Chat Noir arrived. "Aren't you afraid?" he asked. She had just been given the guardianship and lost all her other allies. "No," she said, smiling warmly at him, "Not when I have you."_

...

**_When the night has come_ **

**_And the land is dark_ **

**_And the moon is the only light we'll see_ **

**_No I won't be afraid_ **

**_Oh, I won't be afraid_ **

**_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_ **

...

Things had changed since then. And oh how the roles had reversed, only, Chat Noir didn't think he could handle it. Not without, _her_.

...

**_If the sky that we look upon_ **

**_Should tumble and fall_ **

**_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_ **

**_I won't cry, I won't cry_ **

**_No, I won't shed a tear_ **

**_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_ **

...

All alone, waiting patiently for the day, when he won't be.

...

**_Darling, darling_ **

**_Stand by me, oh stand by me_ **

**_Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_ **

...

"Kitty?"

Oh, how he missed that voice.

...

**_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_ **

**_Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand_ **

**_Stand by me_**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien willingly suffer for each other, hiding their pain behind masks (figurative).

### Chapter 6

#### This Masquerade

* * *

Marinette and Adrien had only been dating for a few months, but she felt like they were doing something wrong.

**_ Are we really happy with _ **

**_ This lonely game we play? _ **

**_ Looking for the right words to say _ **

**_ Searching but not finding _ **

**_ Understanding anyway _ **

**_ We're lost in this masquerade _ **

To satisfy Lila and the class, Adrien had to do whatever Lila said. Even if it meant canceling the few dates they had planned.

**_ Both afraid to say we're just too far away _ **

**_ From being close together from the start _ **

**_ We tried to talk it over _ **

**_ But the words got in the way _ **

**_ We're lost inside this lonely game we play _ **

Marinette often wondered if it was worth it. They never seemed to have a moment to themselves. And she was  _ certain _ that they both knew how pointless this was becoming. But they never spoke of it. Instead, dreams of the future and new projects were discussed, anything but their classmates.

**_ Thoughts of leaving disappear _ **

**_ Each time I see your eyes _ **

**_ And no matter how hard I try _ **

**_ To understand the reason _ **

**_ Why we carry on this way _ **

**_ We're lost in this masquerade _ **

But when they looked into each other's eyes and saw the hope shining through despite the challenges, they silently vowed to protect each other. Even if it meant hurting themselves.

Marinette decided that she should help Adrien keep the peace he had been suffering so much to maintain. And she would do it even if it meant getting walked all over. She would brave through it for Adrien.

Meanwhile, Adrien decided that the best way he could help Marinette was to get her back into the class's good graces. And to work on changing their perceptions- even if it meant spending every spare minute he had with them.

**_ We tried to talk it over _ **

**_ But the words got in the way _ **

**_ We're lost inside this lonely game we play _ **

It only got worse from there. Soon enough, Adrien didn't have time for Marinette, at least not if he wanted to create a better environment for her. And Marinette was back to making free clothing, and free favors for her classmates, leaving her with no time for herself, and especially no time for Adrien. Besides, Adrien seemed to have no time for her either: He had been spending more time with everyone but her. Despite the stress from her classmates' demands- no, their requests- and her feelings of abandonment, she kept at it knowing that it was all for Adrien.

**_ Thoughts of leaving disappear _ **

**_ Each time I see your eyes _ **

**_ And no matter how hard I try _ **

**_ To understand the reason _ **

**_ Why we carry on this way _ **

**_ We're lost in a masquerade _ **

Despite the pain that they inflicted upon themselves and- unintentionally- each other, they continued on, hiding their faces behind their daily masks.

** We're lost in a masquerade **

** (And we're lost in a masquerade) **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the angst kind of hurt me. Also the fact that in this story, they don't realize what a relationship is all about, and are pushing each other away under the idea that their protecting them.


End file.
